


Mother's Day

by kurobas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Mentioned Midorima Shintarou, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobas/pseuds/kurobas
Summary: It was Mother's Day.Mother's Day brought a lot of feelings and memories for Akashi.But today was different.





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own kuroko no basuke / kuroko's basketball.
> 
> English isn't my first language so please bear with me if the grammar sounds off or anything.

  
It was Mother's Day.

 

Mother's Day brought a lot of feelings and memories for Akashi.

 

It made him remember the happy times of his childhood with his mother. But then, Akashi would come to the realization that he would not be able to experience those things again with his mother.

 

Akashi would usually be spending his time doing something else by now to distract himself from the fact that it was Mother's Day. He would normally be playing shogi or practicing it at least so that he could brush up on his skills to beat Midorima (like he always does) or go ride Yukimaru – his white horse – that he felt akin to since it was born on the same day as him.

 

But today, today was different.

 

-

  
Everyone knew how much Akashi loved his mother.

 

Shiori was the one who made Akashi's childhood more bearable, more of a “normal" childhood that most kids would usually have.

 

She was the only one that supported him playing basketball during elementary school. He still remembers how happy she looked when Akashi was playing basketball. How her eyes would twinkle with laughter when Akashi would miss a shot or trip over his feet and get himself dirty. How warm and soft her hands were every time they went to pick him up and helped him brush off the dirt off of his clothes. How safe he had felt in his mother's arms when she would bring him in for a hug that he melted right into. How her pecks of kisses would make his heart flutter because he could feel how much Shiori loved him.

 

Akashi truly did miss her. Her warmth and her love.

 

All he could do was reminisce now.

 

-

  
Usually, he'd just pass by the room where the piano was in. But today, he felt like he needed to go in there. Something was urging him to go in and so he did.

 

He opened the door and looked around the room. The carpeted floor in the room was still the same. ‘I wonder why Father has never changed it even after all these years. It's not like we don't have the money. But maybe.... just maybe....’ The wooden walls of the room still seemed brand new, it didn't look like even a year had passed in the room. The curtains were drawn and sunlight was filtered into the room from the window that was beside the fireplace lighting the room up.

 

He then walked towards the fireplace. The framed pictures that sat on top of the fireplace were still the same. Pristine and untouched. There were pictures of his grandparents, his father and his mother that were all in black and white. The only coloured photo was of the three of them. Akashi was holding Shiori's hand and Masaomi had his right hand placed in the middle of Akashi's back. Akashi was looking straight towards the camera while both Shiori and Masaomi were both staring down at him, lovingly he assumed.

 

Turning away from the fireplace, he finally saw what he came into the room for. The grand piano was still where it always had been, next to the window opposite the fireplace. The music stand that he placed his music sheets for when he played the violin was right next to it. Just looking at it brought back memories of him and Shiori in this room, happily playing music without a care in the world.

 

Walking towards the piano, he glided his fingers over the piano that he used to practice on. He lifted the fallboard and gently placed his fingers on the keys. It brought back memories of Masaomi teaching him how to play the piano. Those were harsh memories, he didn't like remembering those. But it also brought back good memories of how Shiori would listen to him play Für Elise. Her eyes would slowly close and her mouth curl up into a soft smile. That expression was what kept Akashi going. Reminiscing about the past was something that Akashi rarely ever did but here he was reminiscing about his mother on Mother's Day.

 

  
“It's been a long time since I've seen you in this room and standing beside the piano” A gruff voice brought him out of his nostalgia. It was his father. They haven't properly talked face-to-face in a long time. “I remember your mother used to love listening and watching you play the piano, her expression when she did was the most beautiful and peaceful thing I've ever saw her make….” That wasn't something he expected his father to say. He never was able to really bond with his father about Shiori after her passing or even when she was still alive to be honest. But hearing him say that, he realized that their love for Shiori – his mother – was something they had in common.

 

“Won't you….. play the piano one more time?” Hearing the almost pleading tone in his father's voice and how it wavered made Akashi's eyes go wide in realization. Mother's Day wasn't just hard for him, it was hard for his father as well. It probably brought back memories of Shiori that Akashi couldn't even begin to fathom.

 

  
‘Für Elise huh…… Let’s give it a try’ Akashi sat down on the seat and slowly started playing. His fingers fluttering against each key. To his surprise, he remembered. His fingers knew where each key was and how the rhythm was supposed to be. It was still ingrained in his body – ‘Muscle memory', Akashi fleetingly thought. He looked over to his father who was still standing in the doorway, anxious about his expression. But what he saw surprised him and nearly made him miss a key.

 

Tears were rolling down his father's cheeks as he was softly smiling, probably from reminiscing about the past, about his mother, about his wife.

  
‘Ah…. He misses her too…’ Akashi could only smile. It was a bittersweet smile. He had always wanted to be closer with his father when he was younger but never got the chance to. Who would've thought that Shiori's passing would one day bring them together?

  
‘I hope you're listening and seeing this from wherever you are. Thank you, Mother. I love you. Happy Mother’s Day’ As Akashi finished that thought, a tear fell from his eyes and he swore he felt something warm embracing him and something soft brushing against his cheeks. It was a familiar and soothing feeling. He could only hope it was what he thought it was.

**Author's Note:**

> i had initally written this on mother's day but i didn't want to wait until the next mother's day to post this so here we are!
> 
> i hope you liked this, this was actually my first time writing for akashi/in his pov so im sorry if it might be ooc for you. 
> 
> constructive critism is always welcomed!
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated ♡


End file.
